


Sinto Muito

by Voliveira



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Robin love Ted
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voliveira/pseuds/Voliveira
Summary: Os sentimentos de Robin quando diz a Ted que não o ama, sem revelar que não pode oferecer o que ele busca.





	Sinto Muito

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre achei que a Robin amasse o Ted, não de primeira como ele fez, mas esse amor se desenvolveu e ela aos poucos foi descobrindo que não poderia oferecer o que ele queria. Nesse episódio que se passa na sétima temporada (7x17), não achei a resposta dela sincera. Robin quis deixar Ted livre para descobrir e conseguir o que ele não pode oferecer. Ele sempre quis ter filhos, Robin não pode oferecer isso a ele então preferiu mentir do que fazer ele desistir dos seus sonhos.

Eu disse a ele. Com todas as letras. Minha vida é instável e Ted tem sido meu único amigo. Desde que mudei para Nova York eu não tenho tido ninguém, eu não posso ter ninguém, porque ainda estou tão perdida quanto no dia em que cheguei aqui.

Quero dizer isso a Ted, não quero magoá-lo. Infelizmente ele está na minha frente, pedindo por respostas.

\- Acho que sabe como se sente sobre mim agora e acho que o tempo não vai mudar isso. Apenas me diga.

Ele suspira para a pergunta que venho evitado há anos.

\- Você me ama?

Desvio meu olhar e suspiro. E em segundos uma vida de questões atravessa minha mente.

_Você não pode ter filhos, Robin._

_Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você._

_Eu quero ter duas crianças, um menino e uma menina._

_Quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos._

_Robin, quer casar comigo?_

Kevin retirou o pedido de casamento ao descobrir que não posso ter filhos. Ted quer filhos. Mais do que qualquer coisa e ele está disposto a abrir mão de seus sonhos por mim.

Não pude fazer isso com Kevin.

Não posso fazer isso com Ted.

Suspiro.

\- Não.

Não consigo encarar seus olhos.

\- Desculpe. Somos ótimos como amigos, esqueça que eu disse isso.

Forço um sorriso e me forço para não chorar, vejo Ted se levantar e sair sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

A porta encosta.

Seguro as lágrimas porque não posso chorar.

Talvez eu ame Ted.

Tenho certeza que o amo, mas não posso oferecer nenhuma das expectativas que ele quer de mim, eu não sei ser namorada, não sei ser esposa e não posso ser mãe.

Não poderia viver comigo mesmo sabendo que fiz Ted abandonar o que ele merece. E sei que ele merece algo muito maior do que posso oferecer.

Sinto a primeira lágrima queimar meus olhos.

Desculpe, Ted.

Eu sinto muito.

Queria poder dizer a ele que o amo, mas não o farei. Seguirei em frente esperando que encontre a mulher que possa oferecer tudo que ele quer e precisa.

Fechei as portas da esperança dele sobre mim, fechei as portas das minhas esperanças sobre ele.

Parti seu coração e parti o meu.

Sinto muito, Ted.


End file.
